


Baby, I love you.

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anna is a novak, Child Abuse, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Chuck is Novak, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Homophobic Language, Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, Nice John Winchester, Punk Castiel, Social Experiments, alcoholic Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Dean and Castiel have hated each other since freshman year but they are forced to look after a fake baby together which causes them to reevaluate their relationship. Dean's confused and Castiel is dealing with his own problems. Will they be able to pass the project and get on with each other?





	Baby, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely sure how these fake baby thing work!!!!! Sorry if things are off!!!!!!!!

Dean Winchester walked into his last class of the day with his head held high. It was his health class. He knew, for certain, of his popularity in the school and he would be wrong not to try and flaunt that. He walked beside his girlfriend who was wearing his football jacket and smirked over at everyone. He took his assigned seat and smiled at Lisa who sat beside him. Dean looked down at his mobile and smiled at his wallpaper which was him and Lisa on their 3rd date. He opened his phone and messaged his mother back about babysitting Sam at the weekend. He sighed and placed his phone in his bag. He looked over at the door and watched Castiel Novak walk in. Castiel was strange in his opinion. The boy had dyed dark blue hair and wore a nose piercing and studs in his ear. Dean had also heard a rumour that the boy was covered in tattoos. Dean and Castiel had hated each other since freshman year. Nothing had necessarily happened, there was just a natural dislike. They were both now seniors and would make snarky comments whenever they saw each other. Dean hated to admit it but he found the other boy insanely attractive but he was straight. Even if he was attracted to boys Castiel would be at the bottom of his list due to just how annoying he was. Dean met his eyes and glared at him. 

Castiel rolled his eyes as he saw the popular jock glare at him. Castiel had a huge family. He had 3 older brothers and a younger sister. His 3 older brothers, however, had moved out and had left Castiel and his younger sister Anna living in a small cottage with their alcoholic father. His upbringing had not been the best as his father was always in and out of jobs. Castiel currently works more than a usual teenager should due to the fact that he never knew if his father would have an income that month. He scoffed over at Dean's facial expression and sat in the back of the class with his best friend Meg. He looked at the front of the class and assessed the lesson they would be having today. He groaned and placed his head in his hands as he realised their new assignment would be the 'fake baby' assignment. He knew that eventually he would have to do this but had resented it since he found out. He would not be working at his house so he hoped that whoever he is partnered with is willing to go to their house instead. 

"There aint an even number of boys and girls in this class," Meg mumbled. "One of us may be partnered with our preferred sex." Meg wiggled her eyebrows. Both Castiel and Meg were apart of the LGBT club as that is where they first became friends. Meg was out and proud and Castiel was still a bit closeted. Hardly anyone knew about his homosexuality. Only the people who attended the club knew that he was gay and they agreed to keep it that way. People knew he went to the club, somehow, yet believed he went just for Meg as they were so close. 

"I sure hope not." Castiel spoke in his deep voice. "People are already suspicious. If I am 'teamed up' with a man then my 'gayness' would surely just be obvious." He spoke with air quotes and had a constant frown on his face. He watched the teacher walk in and then rolled his eyes as he watched Dean Winchester partake in a particular bit of PDA with his girlfriend Lisa. They were openly just making out in the classroom and their hands were moving all over each other. The other jocks hollered and cheered Dean on with the other cheerleaders giggling. 

"Alright class, calm!" Mr Singer spoke loudly as he sat down at his desk. He set up his computer and then looked all over at the students. "I am sure you've seen from the whiteboard that we will be starting the 'real care baby' assingment. You will be partnered up randomly and will take care of a baby together for around about one month. The two of you will be 'married' and will take care of a child which you will name and care for just as it is real. At the end of the month your progress will be analysed and the 'couple' with the most healthy baby will get a reward and a good grade. You can turn the baby off when you are not with your partner. However the baby must be on for a certain amount of time every week. I expect you to take care of the baby every weekend for a few hours and after school for a few days. I will be asking your parents if you did it together so don't think you can get away with one person doing it on their own." 

Castiel lost attention as Mr Singer read out all of the people who had been partnered up. He let his head fall back and he stared up at the ceiling. His eyes widened as he heard who he had been partnered up with. 

"Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester." Mr Singer spoke. Meg looked over at him and chuckled to herself due to the hilarity of the situation. Lisa widened her eyes and looked shocked and angry at the same time. Dean went pale and clenched his fist and Castiel looked lost. 

"You're kidding?" Both Castiel and Dean spoke loud and in unison. 

Mr Singer shook his head. "Nope. You two will just have to learn to get along. It was random and I wasn't changing it. I'm sure it won't be a problem that you are both men, right? Because if it is- you're both getting F's in my class." 

"Bobby!" Dean groaned. Mr Singer, Bobby, was Dean's dad's close friend. Bobby was like an uncle to Dean and they both were pretty close. Dean, being dramatic, felt as if he had been betrayed. 

"It's Mr Singer, Dean. And it will not be a problem. Right?" Mr Singer looked over at Dean and then looked at Castiel who's eyes were still pretty wide and in shock.

"Uh- yes sir!" Dean sighed. 

"Castiel?" Mr singer asked.

"Yes sir." Castiel replied quietly. He looked away from the ceiling and over at Dean who had the same look of discomfort clear in his face. He sighed to himself and thought how ridiculous this whole thing was. He would have been reserved to be coupled with any boy but the fact that it was Dean Winchester made him want to curl up into a ball and just stay there. He hated how pretentious Dean was and how he wore his privilege around the school. Dean lived with both of his parents and brother in a huge house and always had no problem getting anything. Castiel hated how he had no consideration for anyone and stood back when his jock friends bullied someone. He only cared when it was Sam on the receiving end. Nobody had touched him. Sam had been bullied for a little at the beginning of his freshman year and Dean had intimidated everyone so much that nobody had even said a mean comment to Sam since. 

Mr Singer continued telling everyone who they had been coupled up with. He finished off with Gadreel and Meg. Meg huffed. She didn't mind Gadreel but he was a little scared of her. Mr Singer told everyone to get up and exchange information with the person they had been partnered with. 

Castiel reluctantly got up and made his way over to Dean. He watched Lisa scowl at him as she went over to her partner, Kevin. Dean looked at Castiel and they stared at each other for a while. Cas rolled his eyes and sat on top of Dean's desk. 

"Perfect." Dean mumbled to himself. He moved in front of Castiel and his eyes wondered to his biceps and how big they appeared in the shirt he was wearing.

"You gonna stop staring at my arms and give me your phone number? So this assignment can be over and done with." Castiel watched Dean's eyes move from his biceps and to his face.

"I wasn't looking at your arms. Freak." Dean argued.

"Sure." Castiel said with a neutral, bored, look clear on his face.

"I wasn't!" Dean looked as he was getting frustrated.

"Cool. Give me your number then." Castiel got his phone out from his back pocket in his jeans. 

"Um." Dean got out his phone from his bag and handed it over to Castiel. "Don't break it with your big- stupid- hands." 

"That was so damaging Dean." Castiel put his number into Dean's contacts and scoffed at his wallpaper. "So- this assignment. When we work we'll be going to your house as I don't want your pea head to be anywhere near my home." Castiel said. It was a sort of lie. He didn't want anyone, even Dean, to see his disgraceful father and his environment that he lived in. 

"Hey!" Dean complained, "Why do you get to pick? Maybe I don't want you near my home."

"I said it first," Castiel argued back. "So, therefore, we will be working at your home. I will try not to get my dirty hands over all your prized sports trophies." Castiel rolled his eyes. "It will only be for one month. I'm not saying it will not be the worst two weeks of my life but we need to pass this class so just deal with it."

Dean sighed dramatically. "Fine. Asstiel." He mumbled to himself.

"See ya soon Loosechester." Castiel rolled his eyes, again, and then turned around back to his desk. 

The rest of the class went on like a drag. Castiel was dreading having to work with the person who he's hated for about 4 years. He looked down at the table and took some deep breaths. He was nervous. He needed to pass as many classes so that he could become a doctor in the future so he doesn't have to struggle ever again for money. He was worried that working with Dean would mess up his chances. He felt a hand on his back from Meg. He looked up at her and faked a small smile to her. She sighed and then smiled back. She was the only one who knew about his home life and how much he has struggled and he always counted on her.

"It's gonna be fine, bud. You just got to ignore his teasing and get the assignment over and done with. One month and then you never have to see the guy again." She whispered to him. 

"I'm just worried Meg. What if I fail? I'm never gonna escape the man and help Anna." Cas whispered back.

"You will escape him Cas. You're strong. Anna is gonna be grown up and she won't need your help. She shouldn't be your responsibility." Meg sighed.

"But she is Meg. He isn't ever gonna step up and be a father.. She's always gonna be my responsibility until she moves out and is ok." Cas said.

"Ok. Just don't be so hard on yourself Cas. You're gonna be fine." Meg smiled at him and Cas returned the gesture.

The end of the class came around and Mr Singer brought around all of the fake babies that the students would be taking care of for the next month. 

Dean came over to Castiel and they got into a line to 'pick' their baby they would be looking after. They got to the front of the line and Dean picked up a baby that had brown hair like Dean's hair colour and then blue eyes that looked like Castiel's. Castiel tilted his head and nodded without saying anything. The two walked away to a desk with the child and placed it down.

"What are we naming it?" Dean asked. "Wait- I know! I'll name it and you'll have no input because I don't care about your opinion."

"Whatever Dean." Castiel rolled his eyes. "You are so annoying and if you make me fail this class.. I swear to god-," 

"Calm it Asstiel. As soon as we finish this you can go back to whatever motorcycle club you came from." Dean said.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy going back to bedding Lisa in the hallway soon." Castiel smiled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean replied. 

"Dean! Cas! Just name the baby and stop arguing! Jesus Christ." Mr Singer yelled at him. 

"I'm sure you won't mind taking the baby home. I'll come by tomorrow. I have work tonight." Castiel sighed. He put his hand on Dean's upper arm and smiled like he was deeply in love. "See you later baby," He said, mocking Lisa and the whole premise of the assignment. 

Dean stood still. He felt tingles on his arm from where Castiel had touched him. Butterflies filled his stomach and the way he called him baby had a weird effect in Dean's stomach. He brushed off with the fact that it reminded him of Lisa and he really enjoyed Lisa's company. Lisa came over with a scowl covering her face.

"Did that freak just mock me?!" She gasped. "I swear to god- ! Dean you gotta ask Mr Singer to switch our partners! I like Kevin but this assignment might have been the perfect way to see what we will be like when we have our children! It's also a little weird that you're with a boy? I mean- ugh- you'd never do that." Lisa complained. "Especially him. He's like a walking slush puppy! The blue hair is childlike and his piercings look awful!"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. He ignored the comment she made about children. Dean wasn't too sure if he saw them going that far. "I can't get Mr Singer to change it. If he'd listen to anyone it would be me and I can see that he's not gonna budge. I'm just going to have to deal with Castiel as much as I despise his guts.." 

"Just try!" Lisa talked back. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room with her friends following. He sighed and put the baby in his bag. He grabbed his car keys of the impala, that his dad had gifted him, and walked to the car park. He drove home with all the equipment that the assignment required. There was a fake baby seat, fake food, clothes and a fake pop up bed. He put the fake baby in the fake car seat and wondered how this would've looked to anyone walking by. He drove home and carried the baby in.

"Since when have I been a grandmother?" His mother joked. She looked down at the baby in Dean's arms.

"It's for school. It's that baby thing. I've been partnered up with Castiel. Mother he is like my worst enemy and he's a male. Can't you talk to dad to talk to Uncle Bobby to change my parnter?" Dean sighed and sat down on the sofa. 

His mother sat beside him. "What's the issue with him being male?" 

"What do you mean 'what's the issue'? Mum! I'm not gay. I don't like men." He looked over at her with the baby still in his hands.

"It's an assignment for school Dean. It doesn't matter if you're actually gay or not. Maybe working with this Castiel might let you form a friendship! It isn't healthy to continue to hate someone for so long Dean." Mary smiled at her son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to be his friend Mum!" Dean sighed. "Whatever. He'll be round tomorrow night. Make it messy- he deserves it."

"Dean. Don't be rude. Why didn't he come round tonight?" She asked. 

"He's got work. I don't know he's like got work a lot apparently." Dean said. He put the baby down on the sofa. 

"Alright. I'll cook some dinner for you both tonight. When you get the fake baby to sleep you can watch a film or something." Mary smiled.

"Mother.. I don't want him over that long." Dean frowned. 

"Dean." His mother looked at him. 

He sighed and then nodded. He got out all of the equipment and groaned. He put the fake bed up in his bedroom. He placed the baby in it after swaddling it. He went on his phone and facetimed Lisa for a hour. She hung up after saying goodnight. Dean looked at the time and then decided to go to bed. It was Saturday tomorrow and Castiel was coming over at 4PM. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. 

It was the next day. Castiel was getting changed to go over to Dean's house. He looked at his father who was still asleep on the sofa with a bottle in his hand. He rolled his eyes and then went into Anna's room. He gave her a £20 pound note to get some food and then set off. He looked down at himself. He wore some dark blue ripped jeans and a graphic tee with a leather jacket over it. His blue hair was fading and his natural dark hair colour was coming through. His hair was messy and he couldn't be bothered to put contact lenses in so he wore glasses. He took out his nose peircing for now yet still had his studs in. He eventually made it to Dean's house at exactly 4PM. 

He knocked on the door and a beautiful blonde woman, Dean's mother, opened the door. 

"Hello. I am Castiel. I'm here for the assignment with Dean?" He offered her a smile. 

Mary looked at the boy in front of her. She knew her son very well and knew he found a lot of men attractive. She figured out, just then, that Dean probably found the boy very cute and felt resentment towards him as he was confused about it. 

"Oh yes! I've been expecting you. I am Mary. I hope you like pie!" Mary stood aside and then let the boy walk in. 

"Oh I do. Thank you. I did not expect you to cook for me. That is very kind." He smiled and then sat down in the living room as Mary went to get Dean. He looked around at the grand room. The room was tidy and had family photos all around. The sofa was comfortable and the TV modern. Castiel took a deep breath. It was overwhelming. He saw Dean's little brother walk in the room. 

"Dean?" He said. "Oh. Castiel? I thought you and Dean hated each other? What are you doing here?" He asked. 

"Oh, uh, it's because of an assignment." Castiel awkwardly smiled. 

"Are you any good at science?" Sam asked. 

"My favourite subject. I'm alright at it." Castiel said. 

Sam looked over at him. "Uh, I hope this isn't weird to ask. Could you help me with my homework?" Sam awkwardly shuffled on his feet. 

"Sure." Castiel stood up and went into the kitchen with Sam and sat down on the stool next to him. He looked down at the paper and explained a part of it. 

Dean walked into the living room with the baby in his arms. "Castiel?" He called. His mother had told him he was waiting in the living room. He heard two voices coming from the kitchen. He felt angry as he saw Castiel talking to his brother.

"Oi! Get away from him!" Dean shouted as he walked in. 

"Jesus, calm down Dean!" Sam said back. "He was literally just helping me with my homework." 

"That's my thing Sam!" Dean said with a frown on his face.

"I apologise Dean. Let's just get this over and done with." Castiel stood up and walked into the living room.

"Hang on a minute! You what?" Dean walked behind him into the living room. 

"I apologise. Is that really hard to believe?" He sat down and watched Dean sit beside him. 

"You've never said sorry before. Why now?" Dean mumbled. 

"I don't know. I just- I've got a little sister and I would be annoyed if someone interfered, uh, I guess." Castiel looked away and awkwarldy coughed. He took his leather jacket off and then put it on the back of the sofa. 

"Oh." Dean said softly. They looked into each others eyes for a while and then Dean looked down. He coughed. "Uh- so, loser, how we doing this?" He turned the robot baby on and listened to the cries starting to come out. He tried to shush the baby but was getting frustrated as it wouldn't shut up. "Come on Claire!" 

"Claire?" Castiel asked. 

"I don't know- I told you I was naming it. Claire's just a kinda cute name. Shut up." Dean mumbled.

Castiel grabbed the feeding bottle from the box of equipment Dean had also brought down. He took the baby gently from Dean's arms, as the amount of bumps was also recorded, and held the baby while supporting it's head. 

"Hey!" Dean interjected. He shut up as he saw Castiel. The other boy was bouncing the baby up and down. He gently put the baby bottle in the baby's mouth and smiled down at it. Dean felt confused. The boy wasn't the same angry person he had been arguing with since freshman year. The baby was quiet and eating a lot. 

The sat in silence for a while as Castiel just fed the child in his arms. "This is so weird." Dean spoke finally. "You're in my house. I hate you and you are just sat there being all good at this like the obnoxious bastard you are because you think you're good at everything." 

"What is your problem Dean?! I'm just doing this stupid assignment so I can graduate. I don't give a fuck if you hate me. I need to do this so will you just shut up and let us both get on this with you pretentious, privilaged, asshole!" Castiel said back.

"Privalaged? What are you jealous of me or something?" Dean spat back. 

"Just shut up!" Castiel felt so angry. He felt tears prick at his eyes. "Just shut up and we can get this over and done with."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned on the tv. Castiel stopped feeding the child and changed it's fake diaper. He swaddled the baby and then burped it. He felt it go to sleep and then placed it in the basket Dean had brought down. Castiel thought it was over and done with so he grabbed his leather jacket to leave.

"Where you going? My mother cooked for you." Dean spoke. "You gonna be an asshole and just leave without having any food." 

"Jesus Dean. You really think I want to spend more time with you? You called me an asshole for doing the work that I have been told to do!" Castiel walked away.

Dean grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Uh- please? She would be disapointed and I- please? I'm....sorry for what I said." He spoke and then gradually got quieter as he apologised.

"Fine." Castiel mumled. He put his jacket back down and then sat down on the sofa as they waited for Mary to call for dinner. Dean groaned as the baby began crying. He got up and picked up the baby and did everything but it wasn't working. It didn't need it's diaper changing and it wasn't hungry. 

"What do I do?" Dean asked Castiel. 

"Think it just wants attention or something. Maybe it's struggling to sleep. Sing it a lullaby." Castiel mumbled as he kept his eyes on the TV. There was a super interesting documentry on about politicans and Castiel didn't want to miss it. 

Dean looked at Castiel and scoffed. "I aint singing some robot a song, weirdo!" 

"Stop insulting me and just sing it a bloody song so it will stop crying." Castiel spoke without tearing his eyes away from the television. 

Dean sighed and paced around the living room with the baby in his arms. "Hey Jude..." Dean began to sing. Castiel's eye widened. Dean could sing. His heart began to speed up as he watched Dean walk around. He had always known how good looking Dean was. It was obvious. Dean was one of the best looking men he had ever seen. To see him with a baby made Castiel's heart melt. He opened his mouth a little as he followed Dean's movements. His eyes only were torn away when Dean's father John walked in.

"Lovely singing boy," John laughed. He looked over at Castiel and smiled. "You must be Castiel." 

"You look just like Dean's type. He brings home a lot of girls that look like you. Are you into boys, son? I didn't know! I'm totally ok with it! I thought you were with Lisa though?" John smiled at the two boys.

"Dad. He's my partner-," Dean started.

"So he is your boyfriend? You look great together!" John interupted. 

"Dad! My partner in my health assignment. I don't like boys." Dean sighed.

"Could've fooled me." John mumbled.

They all went and sat down at the table. Castiel had never tasted food as good as Mary's cooking. He ate it so fast and then ate the seconds. He looked over at Dean who glared at him because of how eager he was. They all finished up and Castiel offered to help wash up which Dean scoffed at.

Castiel was about to leave when Mary asked if he wanted to watch a film with them. He was about to shake his head when Mary insisted. He felt awkward as he couldn't say no to somebody who had just cooked a free buffet for him. He sat beside Sam and held the fake baby as it began crying again. They would turn it off as Castiel left. Cas fed Claire, the baby, a bottle as they watched the first Harry Potter film. Castiel was in awe of the film as he had never seen it before. As the film progressed, Sam got bored and went up to bed as did John and Mary a little bit after that. Castiel was so focused on the film that he didn't notice it was just him and Dean. He turned the robot baby off and then put it in the bed and then looked around.

"Oh." Castiel mumbled when he just saw Dean.

"I have no idea why because you're a loser but my family like you." Dean scoffed. "Can't we go to your house next? This was so awkward."

"No." Castiel spoke quietly. He hated the thought of even going near his house with someone like Dean. Dean would probably spread the gossip that Castiel was poor and somehow that was percieved as something to be ashamed by.

"Why?" Dean questioned. 

"Because I said so. My dad wouldn't let us." Castiel lied. His father wouldn't give a crap. He would be passed out. 

"Fine." Dean replied. He got up to get himself a drink but tripped on the rug. He felt himself fall. He landed on top of Castiel who was lead down on the sofa. Dean took a depp breath and opened his eyes as the anticipation of the fall made him close them. He was welcomed with two bright blue eyes filled with confusion. Cas' lips were inches away. Dean moved his arm near Cas' jaw and started to lean in. He had no idea why he began to lean in but it was happening. Their lips touched for a second and then they both heard footsteps running down the stairs so they jumped apart. Castiel looked up at Dean with wide eyes.

"Shit!" Casp pushed Dean off him. "I need to go. My dad needs me." He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the Winchester's home. 

Dean sat down on the sofa and contemplated about what he just did. He looked at himself in the mirror and then tried to talk himself out of how he was feeling. The feeling of Cas' body underneath him made him feel strange in his stomach. He looked over at the doorway and saw Sam looking in. 

"You kissed." Sam said. 

"No. We didn't. I just, um, slipped. I slipped and fell on him then he got up and left. I didn't kiss him as I am not attracted to boys." Dean walked past Sam and up to his bedroom.

"Dean! Stop denying your feelings!" Sam shouted at him. 

"You don't know shit Sam. You have no idea what you're talking about!" Dean argued back.

"I know you better then you know yourself. You're pretending to hate him because you're attracted to him!" Sam spoke with a frown on his face.

"You have no idea- you- I don't..!" Dean sat down on the stairs and sighed.

"Nobody would care Dean."

"Yes they would."

"Why?" Sam asked curiously. 

"Because I play sports and it's not- people care and they're bigoted and.. plus I think I might be bi so- it's not like I have to pretend to like girls. I'll just date a girl." Dean mumbled.

"You can't just dismiss your feelings for boys. What if you fall deeply in love with a boy?- I mean it's already happened! You've fallen for Cas." Sam frowned and sat beside him.

"I love Lisa." Dean hesistated with his words as he truly wasn't too sure if he did or not.

"Do you really? Do you see yourself with her?" Sam groaned as how stupid his older brother was.

"Not really.." Dean sighed.

Dean and Castiel worked together for another week without anything interesting happening. Everything was tense, however, since their brief kiss. They had been getting a little bit closer and couldn't say that they hated the other. It was more of a strong dislike now. Castiel had been introduced to star wars and they had watched the first 3 before having an argument over which character as better. Castiel ended up walking out. They no longer spat insults at each other during school. Castiel was feeling happy.

Castiel was about to go over to Dean's. He may have considered Dean a sort of friend by now. He gave Anna the usual money but then was stopped by his father. His father got up from the coach and stumbled over to Castiel. He laughed in Cas' face. 

"Now-hm- where do you think- you're going!" Chuck, his father, got up really close to his face. His breath stank of drink and his walking was heavy. He pushed his son into the wall and Cas hit the back of his head. He flinched. His father had never hit them and Castiel felt afraid.

"It's none of your business, Chuck." Castiel spoke with an angry tone. He stood up for himself which proved to be a mistake. Chuck came closer and brought a punch to his son's face. Castiel closed his eyes as the man kept going. He felt agony throughout his whole body. The man eventually stopped as Anna began to scream and then went and sat back down on his sofa with a different drink in his hand.

"Cas!" Anna ran and grabbed some wet tissues. She cleaned up some of the blood and sighed as she saw a bruise forming already on the boy's cheek. She felt tears down his cheek and wiped them off. She embraced him in a tight hug and cried herself. 

Castiel took Anna and walked over to Dean's house. He felt unsafe near his father and needed Anna to be with him. Cas knocked on the door and Lisa opened it. She rolled her eyes at his bruised face and then laughed. "Whoever did it- you deserved it!" She laughed once more and shut the door on Cas' face. 

Dean looked over at Lisa who had shut the door. "Who was it Lisa?" Dean asked. 

"Oh it was that freak Castiel. He was covered in blood and bruises. i thought he wanted to fight you or something. Apparently he is gay so, uh, really he deserved it.." Lisa pretended to look frightened.

Dean's face froze. He looked at Lisa and frowned. 

"What the hell did you- what do you mean he deserved it because he was gay?! What the hell kinda mindset is that Lisa? That's disgusting!" Dean shouted at her. 

"Don't you dare shout at me Dean. I am your girlfriend. I don't understand why you are so worked up about this. You're not gay." Lisa laughed and then sat down on his sofa. 

"Get out my house." Dean glared at her. "We are over- " 

"Over somebody like him? What the HELL Dean? You can't just break up with me!" Lisa got up and stared at Dean. 

"I just did Lisa. Leave!" Dean sighed and took a deep breath. He walked to the door and watched her storm out. Dean looked across the street and saw Castiel with his little sister. Cas was covered in blood and his sister was sobbing beside him. Dean widended his eyes. He ran staight across the road.

"Cas-!" Dean put a soft hand on his cheek and he bit his lip as Castiel flinched. "I-I'm so sorry- what did she say to you? Come on- I'll clean you up." He grabbed Castiel's hand and his heart broke as Castiel began to cry. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel. Dean rubbed the back of Castiel's neck and held him there for a while. "What happened Cas?" He whispered. 

Castiel said nothing as they got out of the hug. He grabbed Anna's hand and looked at Dean with a look. Dean nodded, in understanding, and took the siblings into his house. He called Sam down to comfort Anna to take her into his room while Dean cleaned Castiel up. Cas sat down on the sofa and looked around. He clenched his fists and began crying again. Dean rushed into the room with the first aid kit his mother kept in her bathroom. Dean knelt in front of Castiel and wiped a tear of his cheek. 

"Hey Cas.. Look at me. I need to see you. I need for you to tell me what happened." Dean's face fell as he saw the true damage. He took an intake in breath as he saw Cas' bright eyes with nothing but pain behind them.

"I-I must look dreadful." 

"Cas- stop talking," Dean frowned as he started to open the kit.

"I- I mean- I always do but now- god- I can't even imagine. I'm so sorry Dean I-," Castiel rambled. 

"Cas- stop. You have nothing to apologise for." He grabbed Castiel's hand and stared into his eyes. "You're so beautiful." 

"Dean you can't truly believe that. I'm a mess." Castiel flinched as the cold cotton pad cleaned his face. 

"You're not a mess Cas. You still gotta tell me how you got all this though. You can't just worry me like this Castiel." He continued to help. Castiel was left with a few cuts over his face and bruises that had formed on his face. Dean stroked Castiel's cheek to comfort him. 

Castiel looked down at Dean. Castiel felt as if he didn't deserve the love and comfort Dean was giving him. He moved his arm away from Dean and backed away. "Why do you suddenly care? I thought you hated me-! Do you want so much to be the saviour that you latch on to the first desperate person you can find? I'm not some charity Dean." He spoke harsly. He felt he could make Dean hate him and then he wouldn't be able to ruin Dean's life. Castiel stood up and then tried to walk out.

Dean grabbed Castiel's hand. He spun him around. "Cas. I know you don't feel like that. I know what you're trying to do. I'm not leaving you though. You need me- I'm not trying to save you. I geninuely care for you. I care about you so much that it scares me Castiel. I don't know what to do." His hands were shaking. "Please don't say you feel like that about me. It would break my heart."

Castiel felt himself starting to cry again. "Dean. My Dad- he beat- he hit me." Castiel whimpered.

Dean's eyes widended. "No- Cas. I'm so so sorry. Cas- that's horrible." Dean moved forward and hugged Castiel. He hugged him so tight in the middle of his living room for so long. They moved on the spot with the only sounds being Castiel's whimpers and cries. Dean held him close and kissed his head. 

"I'm so sorry." Dean whispered. "Stay here while we report him. You can live with us. That way we can be so close- and- and I'll protect you. I'll never let anyone hurt you." They pulled apart from the hug. Dean took both of Castiel's hand in his. He looked him in the eyes and offered a small smile. He began to breathe heavily as his chest tightend. He felt nervous that Castiel would turn around and reject him after all of this. He shuffled on one foot and watched Castiel's face go from fear to a little bit of hope. Dean's face broke out into a small smile, dispite the situation, as Castiel began nodding his head slowly.

"Dean- that sounded like a declaration of love there." Castiel nervously giggled. He was joking yet hoped that Dean would understand what he trying to get at. He still kept Dean's hands in his and he made a point of taking a few steps closer. 

"Would you like it if it was?" Dean winked. He watched Cas' step forward and he felt feelings that he had never experienced before. Being alone with Castiel felt like a dream. His warmth and his whole personality made Dean so happy. Dean, recently, would sit with his leg on Cas' lap as they watched a movie. Cas would let Dean trace some of his tattoos on his arm and ruffle his hair. Cas made Dean fall in love more everyday. He would learn something new about the other boy every single time they would hang out together. Cas' humour, his mannerism's, his laugh. Dean smiled at Cas as he awaited his answers. 

"I really would." Cas whispered. 

They both took a step forward and awkwardly bumped heads. They giggled as they still held hands. Their lips met so softly and both boys felt a feeling they couldn't describe. Their stomachs filled with butterflies and their arms became covered in goosebumps. The kiss was short yet the best kiss they had both had ever had.

Almost a month later and the boys, somehow, managed to get the best grade in their assignment. Dean questioned if there was actually some slight favouritism with Dean being his nephew (not by blood) and both Cas and Dean had thought they flunked it. Claire had been well looked after by Cas and Dean and had almost perfect stats. Dean had felt oddly sad when they handed over Claire and that was the moment he decided that there was a future to be had with Castiel. They had been putting off their romantic crusades as Castiel was going through with his father's case. They were attending court regulary and Castiel just didn't have the mental capacity to be dealing with a relationship at that moment. It might have been too much to handle and could've created a wedge between them with neither had wanted. Both had promised to wait for the other though. 

1 year later and Cas' dad had been taking into jail after a long court case. Mentally it had affected Castiel a lot. Castiel and Anna had been offered a permanent stay at the Winchester's home, however, which made Castiel feel very supported. Cas' dad had been in jail for 3 months with many more to go when Castiel decided he was ready for Dean. Castiel and Anna shared the spare room at the Winchester's house. Anna was currently at a sleepover with her friends. John, Mary and Sam were watching Sam's debate team and then going for a dinner with Sam's girlfriend Jess. It was just Cas and Dean in the house. Castiel went and laid on Dean's bed as Dean was in the shower.

Dean entered his room with a towel wrapped around his wait. He was dripping wet from the shower and he gasped as he saw Cas in his room. Cas was shirtless and on his stomach. His tattoo of big angel wings were on display. Dean quickly put on some boxer shorts and joined Cas on the bed. Cas sat up and faced Dean. He smiled as he was the other boy. Dean was something else. Castiel had never seen anyone so handsome. He had freckles all over which Castiel truly felt a need to count. His loyalty was all Castiel ever needed to be happy. He was so in love. "I'm ready. I'm so sorry I made you wait this long. Will you be my boyfriend Dean?"

"Yes!" Dean smiled widely. He moved Cas onto his back and joined their lips together. They made out for a while on Dean's bed. They made love for the first time and Castiel had never felt so loved. Dean was so encouraging and kind. Castiel felt guilty that it took him that long. 

"I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't feel guilty about not being my boyfriend that first time we kissed." Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulder as their bare skin touched. 

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" Cas looked up at Dean and pecked his boyfriend gently on the lips.

"I just know you."

Dean proposed 4 years after they got together at a family dinner. He got everyones attention and proposed to his soulmate infront of his favourite people. The wedding was stunning. Dean's best man was Sam and Castiel's best woman was Anna. They had a beautiful ceremony and danced to 'cant help falling in love' by Elvis. Dean feels no shame in admitting that after he danced with Cas to the song that he cries everytime he listens to it. 

They adopted a blonde little girl who runs up to them as soon as they meet all the toddlers up for adoption. They name her Claire as their plan had been all along. They also adopted a 12 year old Krissy after her father left in an attempt to find her missing mother. They completed their family when a wonderful woman offered to be a surragote to their baby boy Ben who was blood related to Dean. Dean felt happiness he never thought he would ever find and it was all because of a baby.


End file.
